Human Body Augmentations (Cruenta Humanitas)
Developments in genetics, nanotechnology and medicine throughout the XXI and XXII centuries have made humanity to evolve. In developed regions on Earth people can live up to 145 years and are faster, more intelligent, stronger and healthier than any other human being at the beginning of the XXI century. Today, the average citizen has access to a wide array of biotechnology implants and personal medical devices. These include fully artificial organs that never fail, bionic eyes and ears providing Superman-like senses, nanoscale brain interfaces which greatly augment the wearer's intelligence, synthetic blood and bodily fluids which can filter deadly toxins and provide hours' worth of oxygen in a single breath. Some of the more adventurous citizens are undergoing voluntary amputations to gain prosthetic arms and legs which boost strength and agility by orders of magnitude. There is even a form of artificial skin based on nanotech which can be used to give the appearance of natural skin when applied to metallic limbs. These various upgrades have become available in a series of gradual, incremental steps over preceding decades – such that today, they are pretty much taken for granted. They are now being utilised by a wide sector of society, with even those in developing countries having access to at least some of the available upgrades due to exponential trends in price performance. If a fully upgraded person of the 2170s were to travel back in time at the beginning of the 21st century and be integrated into the population, they would be superior in every way imaginable. They could run faster than the greatest athletes of the time, leaping and bounding tremendous distances; they could survive multiple gunshot wounds; they could cope with some of the most hostile environments on Earth without too much trouble. Intellectually, they would put the likes of Albert Einstein and William Shakespeare to shame – thanks to the hyperfast AI merged directly with their brain. Life expectancy at born changes depending on the region, planet, or system: *Earth: 145 years *Earth's least developed areas: 101 years *Mars: 112 years *Solar System colonies: 97 years *Imvusa Ikhaya: 100 years *Tau Ceti (doesn't include Imvusa Ikhaya): 88 years *Domus Ruber: 105 years Regulation and Production Along with organs replacement, there exists hundreds of augmentations and modifications made for the human body that can improve life quality and extend life; some are given from birth others can be purchased. Prices and quality of these treatments vary but almost every human can afford some. Human Genetic, and Physical Heritage Act enacted by the UN in 2091 controls and limits human augmentations; like limiting the reach of modifications in some cases (e.g. nobody can make his body capable of digesting plastics) or marking a quota in others (e.g. limiting the size and number of neural augmentations). Although hypothetically a human being can become immortal with this treatments, physical immortality was made illegal by the UN Presidium in 2130, being 200 years the human life limit, thus "limiting accumulation of overwhelming power by any human being and providing a worthy life cycle for every man, woman and asexual". Moreover, virtual immortality through conscience shedding is completely legal. The oldest conscience alive is Mgolo de LaFayette with 190 years; though he suffers from severe cognitive and mental degradation even with support and treatment from an AI, posing questions if humans could ever become immortal. Two companies, Serrano Genomika (Colombian based) and Lågström Genomics (Norwegian founded), hoard 68% of the market, both having contracts with the UN's armed forces for recruits enhancing. Categories Human body has been heavily changed in the last century. If we put together a 2010's average person with a 2190's person, the first one would look like a subhuman: weaker (both physical and intellectual), slower, shorter, and ugly. There are 10 main categories of Human Modification Technologies: *Repairing *Lifestyle Adjusting *Augmenting *Boosting *Embellishing *Replacing *Adding *Altering **Restructuring **Redefining Many of these modifications are given at birth or during gestation, while other need to be bought. More detailed characteristics, types, and costs of each technology characteristics is presented bellow: Human Types Modification, augmentation, and alteration of the human condition (reproduction, lifestyle and body) ''Pod'' Humans Pod Humans, or popularly called Podys, are essentially clones gestated in ectogenic tanks. Most of them are decerebrated or are capable of low sapience (similar to that of a dog or a toddler). While not very intelligent, most tend to be overspecialized and thus constitute a very efficient workforce. Production of Pod Humans and that of the tanks are regulated by the Life Regulation Authority. Despite their primordial role as soldiers during the Kisa Wars Podys are often a source of controversy, ranging from modern slavery to religious and philosophical debates of what being human is. ''Natural'' Humans Are humans that are gestated inside a natural or artificial uterus. 412ASGARI_prosthetics12_BM copy_124_905.jpg|Designer augmentations and sculpturing are common, replacing clothes in many places (mainly between the youth and asexuals) E_GUCCIvvaaaavva_factory_BM copy copy_905.jpg|Pod humans are sometimes unrecognizable from machines and models like this one (companions) are often regarded as non-humans 399ASGARI_prosthetics12_BM copy_85_905.jpg|Skin textures and patterns are a common issue between the youth 385ASGARI_prosthetics8_BM copy_101_905.jpg|All humans have Rexium nano fibers on their skin that makes it stronger and more resistant to abrasion, besides making it available to sculpt sex_bot_022bb_905.jpg|Although illegal, there are many humans that replaces their full body for a mechanical one with conscience pouring Pale_eye.jpg|An altered human iris. Every human being is born with pale blue or pale green eyes–though color can be changed. Category:Cruenta Humanitas